Harry Potter and the Slytherin Prince
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: Seventh year is just beginning but Draco Malfoy has a secret about the end of last year and it includes Harry Potter. Only Harry doesn't remember it. What will happen in their last year? Slash HPDM
1. Hazy Dreams or Maybe Memories

A/N: Yeah I know just what I need another Harry Potter fanfic that I'm working on at the same time as a dozen other things. This will be updated slowly due to the fact I'm back to college and have more homework then hands to do it. But enjoy it anyway!

Warnings: Slash HPDM! Anything else my sick brain comes up with. Alternate timeline because I wanna! Sixth year non-existent from book because I'm messing around with things for my own sick devices.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter though I wish I did but really now I'm just a student so don't sue me.

_**Harry Potter and the Slytherin Prince**_

_Chapter One _

_Hazy Dreams or Maybe Memories_

A whispered name was upon those lips, those lips he just couldn't get enough of. Those lips made him feel like electricity was in his veins and his skin was made of fire. He wanted to have them forever, as his hands wandered over pale flesh that felt as if it were made of silk. He kissed and nibbled at the soft flesh at the neck of the one he wanted more than life itself. He felt hands sprawl across his back and digging in, making him wonder briefly if in the morning he would have marks down his back but he didn't care. The fingers needing into his back was enough to make him moan against that skin.

The moans of the other became louder and louder as his kisses became more passionate, fierce and frantic. He felt himself slip inside his mystery lover as he continued to thrust over and over again. Then in a brilliant moment of lust everything was over and he was once again staring hazily up into the eyes of the person, he knew he could never live without.

Emerald eyes opened to stare around the small compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Harry was on his way to starting his seventh year at the school. He didn't even remember falling asleep but it didn't come as a surprise as he hadn't really been sleeping the last few weeks with the nightmares that plagued him and strange dreams that he couldn't explain.

He glanced around the compartment and covered a smile as Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap with a book in her own lap. Their compartment was a little more filled than usual, meaning she had an excuse to sit there. He rolled his eyes he didn't know why Ron still hadn't asked the girl out; Harry knew he liked her a lot though he had never said anything. Ginny was sitting with Neville talking about something or another he wasn't sure. Seamus and Dean were playing a game and the final member of their merry band was sitting with her magazine flipped upside down. He met Luna's eyes and she gave a knowing smile before going back to the magazine.

Hermione glanced down at her watch and sighed before standing up slowly. She closed her book with a finality, that told them she was done with it. Ron stood as well and Harry shook his head.

"Well we'll see you Mr. Perfect and Miss. Head Girl after you're meeting." Ginny joked. Ron laughed and followed Hermione out the door.

"Yes well at least I'm not bragging about it." He said, peeking his head around the door before he was gone. Ginny gave an unladylike snort.

"That boy hasn't stopped bragging since fifth year that he became a prefect." Ginny muttered under her breath. Harry chuckled before turning his attention back out the window and to his thoughts about the dream.

The dream was strange and haunting like something he had experienced before. He knew that wasn't possible but every time he had that same dream, it felt so real. Every emotion, every touch felt like he had experienced it before, and he yearned for that touch. Though he didn't know why. He let his thoughts continue as the day wore on.

It was late afternoon by the time Hermione and Ron had returned. Ron was livid about something as he ranted down the hall. He threw open the door, startling the occupants into staring at him confused. He growled, sitting down.

"Head Boy! Really, what was Dumbledore thinking?" Ron ranted, turning to Harry for support. Harry looked at Ron confused while Hermione came into the room glaring at Ron.

"Really Ron, couldn't you have waited until after we got back here to start ranting about Malfoy?" Hermione scolded. "I'm surprise he only brushed you off like that. If he wanted to, he could start taking house points from you once we reach Hogwarts." Ron rolled his eyes before turning to Harry once again for support. Harry raised his hands in defence.

"All I heard was Malfoy and something about Head Boy." Harry said, explaining his situation as clearly as possible without taking sides. Ron gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Really Harry weren't you listening? Malfoy is Head Boy. We thought it was bad when he was a prefect but Head Boy. Dumbledore must be barmy to make Malfoy Head Boy." Ron said, making Harry realize why the red-head was so upset. For some reason it didn't bother him that Malfoy was Head Boy so he simply shrugged his shoulder. Ron looked shocked.

"It's good to see that you've matured over the summer, Harry." Hermione said proudly. Harry shook his head.

"It just doesn't matter that Malfoy's Head Boy. It just means Dumbledore can keep his eyes on him without him doing any major damage around the school like when Umbridge took over. It will also keep any major Death Eater problems from rising up with Malfoy unable to make a move without Dumbledore noticing it." Harry responded. "He's still an asshole though." He added as an afterthought. Ron smiled.

"You mean the Ferret won't actually be able to do any harm to us this year because Dumbledore will have his eye on him. Oh this year will be heaven!" Ron said triumphantly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice said from the doorway. Malfoy's eyes scanned the room landing on Harry whose emerald eyes stared back at him intently, readying himself for a fight like always. Crabbe and Goyle were in another compartment farther away and he knew he didn't have much help if he picked a fight. "You may be safe, Weasel but Potter, on the other hand, doesn't have any luxuries if he breaks the rules, now do you Potter?" Harry locked eyes with Malfoy and a chill ran down his spine. He gave a small smirk at Malfoy.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. If I can help it, I won't need to break any rules." Harry replied. Malfoy stared at him.

"Potter, you always break the rules because you believe the rules don't apply to you. Just watch out, I'll make sure I'm there to catch you this time and I don't have to worry about the repercussions." Malfoy sneered before a smirk curled his lips. Harry gave a nod in understanding for a moment and turned back to the window as if the blond didn't exist anymore. Ron looked at him in shock as he saw his friend continue to look out the window at the darkening sky as if his rival didn't exist. He turned to Hermione in shock. Hermione turned to Malfoy with a slight smile.

"If you don't need anything else, Malfoy, I'm sure you have more pressing matters to attend to." Hermione replied smoothly, giving Malfoy the invitation to leave. Malfoy nodded and turned leaving the group.

Draco sighed as he walked away from the compartment holding the Golden Trio and company. He felt a pain in his chest as he got farther away from them. He found the only empty compartment left and was far enough away from any Slytherins that he may get just a while without having to deal with any of them, especially away from Pansy, though it was all an act to appease his father. He slipped into the compartment and sighed, looking out the window feeling a familiar feeling spread through his body like so many times from before over the last few months. That confusion, the overall sadness of loss and the want to be there with him.

'_Why Potter? Why? Why did you do this to me?_'

**To Be Continued…**

If you like this let me know because I'll continue then. I do hope you liked it as this was an idea I had a long time ago before the sixth book came out and I've been meaning to get it down because I kind of forgot about it. Please Review.


	2. Memories of a Night Together

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. This is the second chapter and I'm trying to work ahead before I post this but that's not going to happen. So I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Warnings: Slash and anything else that comes up. This chapter is rated for the fact that Harry and Draco are very bad boys.

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me and never will.

_Chapter Two_

_Memories of a Night Together_

Draco leaned his head against the glass of the compartment he was in. The memories of what happened at the end of last year swirled around his head. Why had he even stayed? Why had he even helped HIM? Questions like that had plagued him all summer and plagued him still. Now no one else could satisfy him. Not a single woman or man could help him. Yes, Draco Malfoy was bi but he had a good reason, guys knew what they were doing. He used to use them for their mouth and hands but nothing ever serious.

Draco groaned helplessly as he smacked his head against the glass, trying to will away all thoughts. '_It just had to be Potter, didn't it?'_ Draco thought miserably. Why? Why Potter? Draco was driving himself crazy over everything and dealing the entire summer with the Dark Lord himself was hard enough without having that night run over and over again in his head like some perverted porn film. Maybe he needed to go back over this one more time.

**Flashback**

It was the week after exams and the older students were allowed to leave for Hogsmeade any time they wished as long as they logged it with the teachers. So Draco had spent the entire day with his friends and night had fallen, when they were going to head back up to the castle.

Draco sighed as he followed the group of his friends' out of the Three Broomsticks when he stopped suddenly, remembering something. He grabbed Pansy's sleeve stopping her in her tracks.

"I forgot something. I'll catch up with you guys. If I'm not there in a few minutes, just continue on without me." Draco said, heading back inside and heading for the table he was just at. He picked up the bag he had left beside the chair and started heading for the door once again, when something strange caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He stopped in his tracks and looked to his right in confusion.

Sitting at a table alone was none other than Harry Potter. Several bottles of what he quickly assumed was liquor, from the shape of them, littered the table in front of Harry. He started heading towards the door again slowly but stopped once again, staring at the boy. A thought struck him, '_Where is the rest of the Golden Duo to make the Trio? Why is Potter down here by himself?_' He shook his head knowing his curiosity had already won him over, when he started to move over towards the other boy.

Draco sighed as he slid into the booth across from Harry Potter. A bottle was loosely being held in his right hand and he took a swig before he acknowledged that he knew Draco was there by looking up at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, rather clearly for someone whose beautiful emerald green eyes were unfocused with drunkenness. Those normally bright green eyes seemed to shimmer and shine even brighter with the effects of the alcohol. Draco sighed that was a good question though; what did he want?

"You've had too much to drink, Potter." Draco said avoiding the question. Harry looked at him before downing the remaining liquid. The waitress returned with a bottle and was about to put it down when Draco turned to her with a glare. "Can't you see he's drunk enough? No more liquor shall be brought to this table." He said, grabbing the bottle himself and holding onto it, despite the death glare he was getting from Harry.

"He's paid for at least five more of those you know." The waitress said, looking as Draco opened it up and took a sip of the burning liquid knowing he would need more of the liquor in his system that had worn off hours ago from drinking with his friends.

"Well keep it as a very good tip." Draco said as Harry went to protest, he turned to him with a pointed glare. "You're drunk, Potter. She's had to deal with you the entire time so I think she deserves every bit of it." Harry growled, grabbing for the drink but Draco snatched it away before sending the waitress away. He took a quick swig.

"Prat." Harry muttered and Draco chuckled before finishing off the drink. He turned silver eyes onto the Golden Boy.

"Why are you drinking?" Draco asked directly. Harry sighed, turning towards the window before looking back at his rival. He ran shaky fingers through messy raven hair.

"To forget it all but it only makes it fuzzy. I'm cursed, yes that must be it. Never to be loved by anyone. To die at the hands of the Dark Lord or maybe I'll be able to... No never." Harry said, his mind skipping from thought to thought never once remaining for more than moment on something. Draco shook his head as he stared at the boy-who-lived. He placed the bottle down and stood up moving to stand beside Harry.

"I'm taking you back to Hogwarts, where you can sleep off the huge hangover you're going to have tomorrow." Draco stated staring pointedly at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow turning to face Draco.

"Why do you want to help me? You hate me." Harry asked, showing that though his mind was a bit fuzzy he could tell that Draco helping him was not normal. Draco sighed and looked into glassy green eyes.

"Seeing as you're not going to remember this anyway I'm just going to say it. If it's so hard to believe Potter, I'm not a completely horrible guy. We may be rivals but it doesn't mean I can't at least get you back to the castle in one piece. After all, we need someone to save us and if Harry Potter dies in a drunken stupor because I didn't get him back to the castle, I would be blamed by all those who worship you. So come on." Draco said grabbing Harry's elbow to haul him to his feet. Harry's first few steps were a little wobbly and he started to collapse when Draco caught him.

Sighing and cursing whatever god was listening, he wrapped Harry's arm around his neck and snaked his own arm around Harry's waist. They headed out of the Three Broomsticks and into the cool summer air. The hike back up to the castle was done in silence but once they reached the gates, Harry seemed to be thinking a little.

"What's wrong now, Potter?" Draco asked, pulling away and turning to face him as Harry had stopped in his tracks. Suddenly he saw in the little bit of moonlight, tears rolling down the other boy's tanned face. Draco sighed inwardly before moving around to help him to continue walking.

"So many people have died because of me. Cedric died because I asked him to grab the cup with me so that we could both win. Sirius because he wanted to save me and I miss him so much that sometimes I think he's still here and that he's still alive. My parents died saving me from Voldemort. Everyone dies because of me." Harry said between quiet sobs. Draco sighed; at least he knew Harry was honest when he was drunk. He was going to have to hurt himself for saying what he was going to say but it needed to be said.

"Potter, not everyone dies because of you. More would have died had you not stopped the Dark Lord in his tracks the first time. More will die and suffer if you should give up hope. You are after all, the boy-who-lived, the saviour of the wizarding world and without you trying to win the battles and wars what will happen? Who will save them? Will you let the small select few Slytherins who have considered changing sides, stay on the Dark Lord's side just because fate has decided to make your life difficult? I hope not because maybe then I'll never be able to change sides. Of course, you've never given me a reason to want to either." Draco said before running a hand through his own hair. Harry's tears had slowed as he stared at the blond.

"Oh." Harry replied as they reached the school. Draco pushed open the doors and started heading in the direction of Gryffindor Tower when Harry stopped again. Draco stared at him in question. "I'm not in Gryffindor Tower anymore for my own safety. I'm staying in the Potter quarters." Draco nodded, heading up the stairs instead. All the older pure-blood families had quarters somewhere hidden inside Hogwarts. He was staying in his own family quarters so it didn't seem so strange for Potter out of protection to be staying in his.

The rest of the trek up to the farthest tower seemed to take forever as Draco tried to do short cuts through different passages through the castle and ducking past teachers and any stray students that may be around at that late hour. He finally arrived at the familiar portrait of the tower. At least he could use an easier path from here to get back to his own quarters. He looked at Harry expectantly. Harry sighed.

"What's the password, Potter?" Draco asked impatiently. Harry seemed be trying to think through the haze of the alcohol still very apparent in his brain.

"I am the son and the heir." Harry said and the portrait swung open. Draco slipped in the room, practically carrying Harry. He sighed, heading straight for the bedroom, knowing that would be the best place to put down Harry. He reached the large four poster bed, and shook his head at the Gryffindor red covers lying on the bed. He placed Harry on the bed to sit.

"Are you good now, Potter?" Draco asked, watching Harry play with the end of his sleeve. Harry stood up staring at Draco curiously but with more determination than he had ever seen in the other boy's eyes. Before he knew what had happened Harry's arms were around his neck and his lips were being crushed by the softest pair of lips he had ever felt in his life. All thoughts of struggling to get away evaporated as the fire that had engulfed his mouth moved straight down to his groin in mere seconds. Draco almost moaned at the loss of contact as Harry moved away from lack of oxygen.

In that moment, he knew he must have gone crazy. They were rivals, they were supposed to hate each other yet here they were staring at each other with barely contained lust shining in their eyes. Harry seemed to be waiting for a sign that he was allowed to continue his uncontained need. Draco leaned in to capture those soft lips again and he knew he could never go back if they touched.

Draco captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss not caring if he couldn't go back now. Harry seemed not to care either as he managed to pull Draco down on the bed, trapping the blond beneath him. Draco groaned as Harry's mouth started to attack his neck in anyway possible as he found Draco's sensitive area on his neck. Harry's hands were moving quickly, wanting more contact of skin which Draco didn't seem to be arguing about.

Draco didn't know why he hadn't argued about his clothes coming off or even Harry's and he didn't even remember how they had gotten off in the first place but everywhere his skin touched Harry's, it felt like electricity was running through his veins and his body was on fire. When the night began, he was pretty sure Harry didn't know what he was doing but his hands, mouth and body seemed to be moving without the use of Harry's mind. Harry's hand had wandered down between their bodies as his mouth continued to move between neck, nipples and lips. Draco had wanted to badly give just a little of what he was experiencing but his mind was in a haze of pleasure unable to even find what he wanted.

Finally snapping out of his haze, he let his own hands start wandering over tanned skin and taut muscles. Harry moaned something into his ear and he wasn't sure what was said but the more hands and their mouths moved, the more he wanted. He stopped his ministrations on the younger boy, stopping Harry from moving. He looked at Harry, trying to decide to tell him what he wanted.

"Harry?" Draco said his voice coming out huskily. Harry just gave a smile and bent down giving him a chaste kiss.

"Okay, Draco. I understand but you have to realize something first." Harry replied softly. Draco nodded though the want was almost overbearing his senses. "You know, I'm drunk and I know I'm drunk so anything that happens here tonight I won't remember. So for that I'm sorry. Just know that I want it as badly as you want it. Maybe one day, I'll be able to remember this night and maybe just maybe things will work out." Draco pressed a finger to his lips not wanting to hear the truth but knowing he needed it to be said. He pressed his lips to Harry's and smiled.

"I know and I know I won't forget. I forgive you and maybe it was only meant to be one-night." Draco whispered before he sighed giving Harry another searing kiss. Harry smiled down at him before shifting his weight slightly. He gave a small gasp as he felt Harry slid a wet finger inside him. Harry grinned, moving down to nibble at Draco's neck, causing Draco to arch while exposing more pale skin as he allowed his hands to dig into Harry's back. He concentrated on the pleasure he was receiving from Harry's mouth, instead of slight pain from below as Harry's kisses became more fierce and passionate. He gave a gasp as he felt Harry himself enter him. Harry stopped, looking down at him waiting for the sign that he could continue.

Draco gave a slight nod and gave a small gasp as Harry started to thrust into him over and over again. Harry gave a small smile as he moved down to attack Draco's neck once again this time biting into the flesh leaving a mark. Draco gasped before he started moaning softly and the moaning started growing in volume as their movements became more frantic and passionate.

"Harry!" He cried out as they both came in one dizzying moment. Harry almost collapsed onto of him but slowly pulled out and moved to lie next to Draco. They laid there a while before Harry propped himself up on his elbow to look at Draco.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I don't want to forget this and I don't want this to be the end of our time together. Perhaps –"Draco cut him off with a fierce kiss on his lips and gave a smile.

"I'll stay the night but I'll be gone when you wake up." Draco said as he laid his head against Harry's toned chest and he felt warm arms wrap around him. He heard Harry's breathe start to even out and somewhere in the unconsciousness of the boy-who-lived, he heard him say a few words.

"Sorry, dragon. I hope I was able to change your mind about changing sides and perhaps we'll be together at a better time. Maybe love will find a way." A voice murmured before Draco himself fell into darkness.

**End Flashback**

Draco shook his head thinking about that night that had played over and over in his mind. He sighed, remembering how he had woke early that morning and slipped out of the room before he returned to his own quarters. Blaise and Pansy had found him sitting in his bedroom, staring at the wall, trying to figure out how he had let that happen. They had practically forced it out of him but they were supportive about it, though they loved to tease him that he lost his virginity to his enemy. So yes, life was okay but maybe it would get better.

Blaise, Pansy and Theodore opened up the compartment and sat down. Theodore sat in the corner by the door pulling his legs up to his chest. Blaise sat across from him and Pansy sat beside him.

"Why are you here?" He asked, knowing all them knew he liked his time alone. Pansy rolled her eyes and laid her head back against the seat.

"Greg and Vince are at it again. We had to leave before they got all gross on us. After all, they haven't seen each other all summer." Pansy replied with an almost green colour painting her face. Theodore shook his head.

"I still don't see where you guys think guys are so sexy and hot. It just is against all that is natural." Theodore said. Blaise grinned, putting on his most playful smile and leaned over to wrap an arm around Theodore tracing an invisible pattern on the boy's chest.

"Theo, you know, me and you could have a good time if you would just open up your mind. I've seen you watching me and all the other good looking guys. I could show you a better time then any girl." Blaise said seductively. Theodore glared at him.

"Blaise, I would rather go fuck a tree. So if you don't mind." Theodore replied and Blaise sighed, moving away allowing him to have his space. Pansy turned to Draco as if what had just happened was an everyday occurance.

"Have you seen him yet?" She asked, almost wishing to hear any bit of gossip possible. Draco nodded, continuing to stare out the window.

"Yeah, he was with his friends but I've been thinking." Draco answered thoughtfully. A chorus of 'oh no's' reached his ears before he decided to continue. "Even if I were to go after him, it wouldn't work because we are enemies after all. We are on different sides to this war." Pansy growled at him, giving him a sound smack upside his head. He rubbed his head while glaring at her.

"You're crazy, Draco. You are a perfect match for him." Pansy told him, showing her rather hopeless romantic side. Blaise smiled and nodded in agreement.

"No I'm not." Came the reply from the blond. She glared at him before holding out her hand, posing to start a list.

"Okay who's the competition? Who else would look best with him?" She asked, giving a helpful look at the two other boys' in the compartment. Blaise grinned.

"Granger, Weasel, the youngest Weasley, Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas and Lovegood are the best possible competition. I think that's all." Blaise said with a slight nod of his head. "Of course any other girls' would die to sleep with him but we'll stick to the basics." Pansy nodded and started on the list.

"Granger, he wouldn't go for her because she likes the Weasel and she's just not wild enough for him. The Weasel likes Granger so obviously they'll end up together and he's Potter's best friend and he has too much of a temper to get along with Harry for anything more than a friend. Ginny, well I know at one time she had a big crush on him but I'm sure she likes Longbottom now and she's younger and doesn't look like she would do well in Harry's limelight. Longbottom and Potter are like a horrible match gone wrong. Longbottom is so clumsy and so not very powerful plus he would look good with Ginny. Finnigan or Thomas is not an option as they are an unofficial couple and they just wouldn't work with Harry. Last but not least is Lovegood, she's crazy but she would probably be the only competition as she seems to understand him. Though I think she looks at him more like a big brother other than a love interest. So therefore, you would look the best with him because well you two are perfect for each other." Pansy said happily. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Actually she has a point. I've never met two people more perfect for each other than you and Harry." Theodore said, shocking all of them. He shrugged a shoulder lazily. "Light and dark meets the ironic light and dark." He smiled and nodded at Draco who quickly took the meaning in while their two companions had no idea what he was talking about. Draco shook his head and watched the darkening sky as they moved closer to Hogwarts.

"Are we going to start the plan of seducing Potter?" Pansy asked, almost bouncing in the seat. Draco turned to her in shock.

"Pansy, I'm not going to seduce Potter. We are enemies and even if it drives me crazy, it's going to have to stay that way." Draco replied with a pointed glare at the girl.

"I think it's a good idea but also a bad idea. It would scare Potter, if you were just to start seducing him, seeing as he doesn't remember anything. I think you need to employ some help but I don't know where you would go." Theodore said. Blaise rolled his eyes, looking at the brains of the group, though he was the only Slytherin that was polite to all the rest of the houses. He was also the only Slytherin that some could stand so he was their diplomat as well.

"So what's the plan, Draco?" Blaise asked, looking to their so-called leader. Draco sighed, turning back towards the window before smirking.

"We'll discuss this later when we get back from the feast. Now give me the scoop on your holidays."

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you liked it. This is probably the longest chapter you'll be getting because this is extremely long for me but I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


	3. The Ride and the Song

A/N: Thank you SO much for reviewing. You don't know how much I love them, they always make my day! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: Slash, and anything else that comes up!

Disclaimer: It's not mine and never will be. If it was mine don't you think Harry and Draco would be together by now. See that's why it's not mine!

_Chapter Three_

_The Ride and the Song_

Harry sighed as they rolled into the station; he followed Hermione out and saw Hagrid above the crowd of students with his lantern in hand. The booming voice looking for first years brought back memories of the first time he had come to Hogwarts and realized that it was a lifetime ago. This was his last year after all, so of course it was a lifetime ago. He shook his head when Hagrid suddenly, stopped handing Hermione a clipboard from his coat. He must have said something but he was being dragged away by Ron.

He was standing near the carriages trying to not stare at the Thestrals when Hermione standing beside Malfoy called for the seventh years. The seventh years gathered around to hear what was being said.

"According to the note we received from Dumbledore as a special treat, we are to have private carriages we are sharing with one other person. We have a list of names as they want us to enter last before the first years." Hermione said over the slight buzz of the crowd. Malfoy looked down the list with a slight sneer.

"Neville Longbottom and Theodore Nott." Malfoy said, starting at the top of the list. Harry sighed, knowing where he was going as more names were called. It seemed as if Dumbledore and the rest of Hogwarts wanted his last year to be stuck like always, with his rival. He watched as the crowd thinned and people entered into carriages. Finally it was just Malfoy and him standing alone. Malfoy gave a sweeping bow as he opened the carriage door. Harry gave him a puzzled look before climbing in. Malfoy climbed in after him and the door magically slipped shut.

The carriage started to move and Malfoy turned around to look at the invisible Thestrals. Harry shook his head, staring out the other window. It seemed strange to him that he was sitting in a comfortable silence with Malfoy of all people. Malfoy turned liquid silver pools to him.

A strange flash of those eyes shining with lust and want entered his mind. Harry shook his head wondering where it had come from. '_What's going on with me today? First I was having dreams about a strange lover and now I see Malfoy's eyes with lust. Yup I'm going insane._' Harry thought. Malfoy looked at him curiously.

"You know, Potter, staring is rude or did someone forget to tell you that." Malfoy said as Harry came out of his thoughts. Harry rolled his eyes at the blond.

"Maybe you should tell everyone else that." Harry replied softly, thinking of all the times he had been stared at in his life. Malfoy looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Perhaps, one day I shall but for now, I believe you will have to deal with everyone staring at you like you are some sort of living legend. After all, you are the hero of the wizarding world, you can't blame people for staring." Malfoy stated. Harry chuckled.

"You are quite right there Malfoy." Harry said before turning back towards the window to stare out at the darkness. He felt Malfoy's eyes on him for a while before turning slightly towards him once again. "What's wrong now, Malfoy?" There was a long pause before Harry turned his eyes to him.

"I never thought you would actually agree with me on something. It's odd you know, what would have happened had we actually been put in the same house and never started this rivalry?" Malfoy mused. Harry shrugged his shoulder lazily.

"We are too different to be put in the same house and if we had been, we would have torn the house into two sides. This was the way it was supposed to be and it's easier this way. There is no other way, this is the hand fate has dealt us after all." Harry said seriously before turning back to the window ignoring the blond. The rest of the trip up to the castle was spent in silence as Harry noticed Draco continued to steal glances at him.

Harry sat down in-between Ron and Seamus feeling uncertain about the ride up to the castle. The Gryffindors around him talked animatedly about their summer and how quiet Voldemort had been the last few months. For Harry, it had been a great time to rebuild various things including putting more work into the DA which had continued last year with Dumbledore's advice though it was done quietly and working with the Order for plans of actions.

His mind was ripped away from his thoughts as the first years entered the room. Harry watched as McGonagall placed the sorting hat down at the front of the room. Everyone waited, watching the hat intently.

"Dark times have come to all

In our hallowed halls

You shall be protected

For we have the phoenix amongst us, selected

But one thing the phoenix does not know

A dragon holds the key to everything although

Should the dragon and phoenix fail

This world will not prevail

But what they do is not your concern

Perhaps you wonder where they are

Maybe in Ravenclaw, where the intellects lie

With their nose in books all the time

Perhaps they are in Gryffindor

Who all within are always brave

If not there perhaps they are in Slytherin where

The cunning are

Those snakes know how to fool anyone

The last perhaps is where they are

In Hufflepuff where all are loyal to the cause

In one of the four you belong in

And perhaps you are like a few

And should belong in two

So only I can tell you

So all you have to do

Is place me on your head

And I'll be able to tell you."

The Sorting Hat finished its song and the student body clapped confusedly by what was said. Harry was shocked as he stared at Hermione and Ron. Dumbledore's codename for him was Phoenix.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the delay and shortness but I've had a ton of assignments due but I've managed to get it done. I promise the next chapter will be longer because I've started the next chapter and ideas are strong and good so yeah. If you want me to continue, Please Review.


	4. The Plan Starts With A Shock

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I LOVE them! I'm going to try to update again soon but you have to wait. Also sorry for the delay as well a lot has happened since I last updated. Either way on with the chapter.

Warnings: Slash and anything else that comes up.

Disclaimer: I only own my lovely imagination and what goes on up in my twisted head so therefore I do not own Harry Potter otherwise Harry would be fucking Draco and visa versa.

_Chapter Four_

_The Plan Starts With a Shock_

Draco sighed as he stared across the room. The message of the Sorting Hat was confusing but he knew his own name meant dragon so if he held the key, what was it?

He pulled his thoughts away from the Sorting Hat. He sighed again softly as he stared across the room at Potter. The candles floating above the feast had cast a warm glow over everything and made Harry Potter look like a god amongst mere mortals. He shook his head internally and turned back to the front as a small scared raven-haired boy was made a Ravenclaw. Blaise leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Potter is looking rather fine. Do you have a plan to seduce him yet?" Blaise asked. Draco glared at his tanned-skinned friend as Dumbledore stood.

"Let's eat." He said spreading his arms wide as if to embrace everyone. Draco sighed as Blaise started loading his own plate with food. Theodore looked at him before shaking his head and placing food on Draco's plate.

"You'll never get him if you don't have food in you're belly. So eat up." Theodore said. Draco nodded softly before piling his plate up.

The night had progressed quite quickly and everyone was settling in. Draco was in the Malfoy rooms, sitting in his overstuffed black leather chair. The fire was roaring a few feet away. Blaise and Pansy were sitting on the couch talking softly about something. Vincent and Gregory had not come yet and the last member of their group had yet to show himself either.

Theodore sighed, rushing to get to Draco's meeting. As he rounded a corner, he collided with another person, the person went falling on their bottom. Theo took a second to register what was happening, when he looked down to see who he had knocked down. He smiled, offering his hand to the younger Ravenclaw. She looked at him before taking the offered hand up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into Luna. You'll have to forgive me, I was rushing." Theo said politely. Luna looked at him before nodding slowly. He gave her a smile. "Actually they can wait a little longer. I was wondering maybe you can help me with something." She looked at him.

"What can I do to help a Slytherin?" Luna asked uncertainly. He ushered her towards an empty classroom. She kept her hand on her wand in case watching as he jumped up to sit on a desk.

"Last year at the end of the year to be exact, something happened to your friend, Harry Potter." Theo said leaving a pregnant pause for effect. "He was drunk in the Three Broomsticks and a friend of mine brought him back up to the castle. What happened changed my friend and if Potter knew or remembered it would change him too. It's not my story to tell but my friend needs your help." Luna listened carefully.

"May I ask questions before I make a decision to help you and your friend?" She asked. He nodded. "Who is your friend?" Theodore sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"At the moment I do not wish to divulge that, until I know you will help." He replied. Luna looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Fair enough. What basically happened?" Luna asked softly.

"A one-night stand, only problem my friend doesn't want it to be. They are willing to go against everything to be with Harry Potter. They are willing to go against their entire upbringing to be with him." Theodore replied. He watched as Luna sat down on a chair.

"I will not be able to do this alone. I will need help and we will want to make sure your friend is legitimate about their feelings." Luna stated. Theodore sighed, giving himself a minute to think.

"Who were you considering?" Theodore asked. Luna gave a sly smile.

"Who better to help than Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley? They are his confidants after all." She said. He nodded.

"Can you meet me here in a half hour with both of them?" He replied as he stood. Luna nodded as he opened the door for her. She smiled before slipping out of the room with him behind her and heading towards Gryffindor Tower. Theodore watched her turn a corner disappearing before turning to run towards Draco's quarters.

Draco watched as Pansy jumped as the door swung open hitting the wall. Theodore came in, bending over to catch his breathe. He stood up, still trying to catch his breathe from the full out run to this point in the castle.

"I gasp got gasp you gasp help gasp with seducing gasp Potter." Theodore said. Blaise's eyes widened as Pansy clapped her hands together happily.

"Oh, tell us who." Pansy said excitedly. Draco rolled his eyes and stood walking over to his kitchen before coming back with a glass of water. He handed it to Theodore who drank it down.

"Thank you, Draco. Well on the way here, Pansy, I literally bumped into Luna Lovegood. Upon seeing her, I had a wonderful idea. So I pulled her aside and talked to her about the whole predicament except without names. So she said she would help but she would need a little help from Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley who are in fact Potter's confidants. So we are supposed to meet them in a half an hour." He explained. Draco looked at him before pacing slowly taking in what he had said before nodding and heading out the door with Blaise, Pansy and Theodore following.

Luna sighed as she knocked on the portrait door. A boy a few years below her with brown curls opened the door. He looked at her in confusion for a moment as to why she was there, when someone from inside said to let her in. The boy stepped aside and she walked in. Harry sat in the chair in front of the fire as he watched Ron play chess against Seamus. Hermione was curled up on the couch with a book as Ginny chatted to Neville.

Luna nodded at Harry as she passed who did the same. She stopped in front of Hermione waiting for the girl to notice her. Hermione after a moment sighed, closing her book.

"Yes, Luna what can I do for you?" she asked. Luna smiled.

"If you'll come with me, I think there's something you need to know and if Ginny could come, that would also be good." Luna said. Hermione nodded for a moment before looking at Ginny who had heard her name. Ginny stood dusting off invisible dust from her clothing. Hermione sighed before standing herself.

Luna led the way out of the common room and down the hall as Hermione and Ginny followed her. She stopped in an abandoned hallway turning to face them. They waited patiently.

"I wasn't sure who else to turn to. You both know Theodore Nott right?" She asked softly. Hermione nodded while crossing her arms. Ginny sighed before nodding herself. "Well I bumped into him a while ago and he told me that he has a friend that something interesting happened to them that involves Harry. He would like us to meet with his friend and talk with them." Hermione looked at her, her mind working quickly.

"Who is his friend then?" Hermione asked. Luna sighed hanging her head.

"He wouldn't tell me because he wanted to make sure I would help." Luna replied as she looked between the two of them.

"You know more don't you?" Ginny stated, staring intently at Luna with soft eyes that were trying to figure out what was going on. Luna nodded.

"His friend…had a one-night stand with Harry." Luna mumbled very rushed. Hermione looked at her as she tried to figure out what Luna had said when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed in shock. Ginny looked at her in confusion, unable to figure out what the other girl had said. She sighed, waiting for Hermione to calm down. "Harry hasn't ever been with anyone. I know that for a fact." Luna scuffed a foot on the floor as Ginny tried to understand what was going on.

"Harry doesn't remember that's why. Can we at least go and check out if this is legitimate or not?" Luna asked with hope in her eyes. Hermione nodded as the three continued on their way to the classroom that was to be their meeting place.

Luna, Hermione and Ginny walked into the classroom with their hands resting firmly on their wand. In the dark classroom, they saw Theodore sitting on the desk a few feet away from the door. They could tell two others were talking quietly in the middle of the room. Theodore gave a slight whistle and the other two stopped talking.

"So where is this "friend" of yours Nott?" Ginny asked. Theodore looked over his shoulder as someone approached from the shadows of the room. As the person moved closer towards them, they could see the person moved gracefully. Suddenly the light from the candles shone on their face.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed.

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update again soon but now I go to school, work and volunteer plus I have to have somewhat of a life. Anyway I'll update as soon as possible. Please Review.


	5. Are You Willing To Help?

A/N: Thank you SO much for reviewing. I finally got inspiration back to write, it always happens when I start liking a guy then something happens and I stop so I better write while the inspiration is here. Also SORRY I haven't written in so long, I have been very busy with school, work and I was doing field placement all at once. But anyway...Enjoy!

Warnings: Slash, swearing and whatever else may come up.

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I really be writing here? Nope I wouldn't so I do not own it. Don't sue me as I have too much loans to pay back for my education and the fact that I have gone to Hawaii.

_Chapter Five_

_Are You Willing To Help?_

Hermione stared at him in shock as the wheels in her head started to turn. Ginny and Luna exchanged glances shrugging together. It didn't really bother them as it didn't seem like such an odd idea. Hermione was now pacing wildly and she turned accusing eyes on Draco.

"You drugged him, didn't you? That's how he can't remember right?" Hermione asked as she drew her wand pointing at his chest. Draco sighed, lifting his hands in the air to show he was unarmed.

"Granger, according to you Gryffindors, I may the lowest scum of the earth but I would never stoop that low to sleep with someone. I have some personal values that won't allow me to go that low." Draco replied evenly. "Put away your wand, I am unarmed. Theodore has my wand and he won't use them." He sighed as he sat down on the desk beside him. He moved with such grace that it startled Hermione; she had never remembered seeing him move like that. Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"The least we can do Hermione is listen to what he has to say." Ginny said softly, moving Hermione to sit in a chair. Luna gently closed the door, moving to sit on the desk closest to Hermione with her legs crossed. Ginny shook her head choosing a chair beside Hermione. Theodore smiled before moving over to sit with Blaise and Pansy. Draco sighed.

"Where would you like me to start ladies?" He said as he ran shaking fingers through his hair. He knew he was nervous but he wasn't going to let them know that as he put a smile on his face. Ginny looked at the other two and sighed, it seemed she would have to be the one willing to communicate.

"Maybe you can explain how you of all people had a one-night stand with our Harry." Ginny said softly. Draco nodded thinking of what to start with.

"It was the week of exams last year. I had to go back to the Three Broomsticks for a package I forgot when I saw Potter sitting at a table alone. He was drunk and he was still drinking. My curiosity won over as to why Potter was alone, completely drunk out of his mind so I went over, sat down, and stopped him from drinking. I brought him back to the castle took him to his room. Well let's just say Potter gave me more than I was expecting." Draco replied. Ginny leaned closer intently.

"What do you mean more than you were expecting?" Ginny asked. Draco looked down at his pale hands as a blush covered his cheeks. Pansy laughed behind him and he turned to her with a glare.

"Oh come on Draco. When you told me I wanted to know more details then that but seeing as you are being modest today, I'll tell them." Pansy said as she jumped down off the desk, walking over to Draco and wrapped an arm around him. Ginny waited patiently. "Potter gave Draco the most earth shattering kiss that started it all off. Of course even through Potter's drunkenness, he was a complete gentleman and waited for permission to continue with what he wanted." Draco glared at her.

"Pansy, do you mind? This is what happened to me and you're telling it like it's a romance novel! If it was Blaise telling it, he would have started off somewhere else and had made it sound like a porn film. Just because I allowed Potter to fuck me, doesn't mean you can make it sound like it was all flowers and candy hearts. It wasn't like that at all, it was fire and ice in all the same second. It was passion and heat and the electricity, god. Yet it was soft and loving and for fuck's sake for all I know it was fucking destiny. And hell I wasn't an innocent before that, far from it but this was nothing like anything I have ever experienced. But just because I lost my virginity to him doesn't mean you can just sit there and ARG!" Draco said angrily as he crossed his arms finally stopping his rant at her. She just smirked at him before turning to the three shocked girls.

"Now does that tell you more of what happened?" Pansy asked sugar sweetly. Draco's jaw dropped as he realized some of the things he had revealed. Ginny looked at the girl before nodding slightly.

"Well if you are so experienced then why do you need our help?" Hermione asked with a slight softer outlook on things but still not completely convinced. Draco ran his fingers through his blond locks exhaling loudly.

"I'm still his rival in his eyes. He doesn't remember what happened and despite us being rivals that respect each other, he would probably kill me without a reason if I just go up to him and tell him I love him. I need help getting him to trust me and I'm not sure how to even go about this for once. You don't know how much I've gone through in just the summer. I've had to keep it from the Dark Lord all summer as he walks around my house, trying to convince me to join his ranks as a Death Eater. I've had to hide it from my father who knows whenever I'm thinking about Potter. I'm willing to give up everything I've been breed for to be with him. I need to change sides; I need to renounce my name of Malfoy. I'm a pure blood wizard who has to keep up my family name and marry to have more pure blood Malfoy children. I'm going to throw that all away and be disowned because Malfoy's can't love a male and surely not a Gryffindor." Draco said, shaking his head at his own silly emotions.

"You really love him, don't you?" Ginny asked with a soft smile. Hermione snorted as if in disbelief. Draco nodded.

"I do. Granger, I know you don't believe me because of everything I have ever done in the past but you don't go through something like this just so you can get them back for what they did to you. I couldn't wait to see him again today, I was counting down the days to come back. Hell I wouldn't even let them mark me this summer because I knew I wasn't going to be staying on that side." He said, rolling up his sleeves to show pure milky white skin. Hermione looked at him.

"Why him?" She asked, trying to see beyond the person she knew was there. Draco sighed, running fingers through his hair.

"Why him? I have asked myself the same question for the entire summer and yet I barely have an answer. I'm the Slytherin Prince and he's the Boy-Who-Lived. We are rivals, it would never work. Yet from that one night, that one night alone, he made me become alive and filled with, with brilliance. Though now I'm no where near him, it's like the fire has been banked, and I am dead inside. I can't explain why him, Granger but part of me shouts why not him?" Draco replied still appearing arrogant yet showing a softer side. Ginny smiled, looking at him.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere more comfortable to figure out the best way to go about this." Ginny stated softly. Draco's silver eyes turned to her in shock that was quickly covered up.

"So are you saying you're willing to help me?" Draco asked, fidgeting a little in his seat. He glanced at her hopefully. Ginny stood up walking over to him.

"I am but I'm not so sure about Hermione and seeing as it would be very difficult to hook you two up without her help, I'm hoping she will help as well. Of course Luna would be beneficial as well." Ginny replied, placing her hands on her hips turning to the other two. Luna shrugged, slipping off the table to stand beside Ginny. Draco looked at Hermione.

"Please Granger; I can't do this without you." Draco said, trying to not sound completely pathetic. She looked at him for a moment.

"If for one minute I think you are going to deceive us, I won't hesitate to tell Harry everything." She said, standing up in front of him. "And one more thing, if you hurt him, I will hunt you down and kill you." Draco nodded before leading them back to the Malfoy quarters.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. A Little More Waiting

A/N: I am back from the dead. I am going to keep trying to update this now that I have started again. I'm so sorry for the years and years of delay. I thank you all for reviewing and for the continued interest in this story. Anyway after years of delay, no more, ON WITH THE STORY!

Warnings: Slash, swearing, and anything else that somehow comes up.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me and never will though I wish I did.

_Chapter Six_

_A Little More Waiting_

Draco smirked as he walked into his quarters with the three girls behind him. They had stopped to take in the beautiful common room. Dark green carpet lay beneath their feet and black marble walls were covered in ancient tapestries and paintings. The paintings stared down at the strangers just as the girls stared back at them. The fire place had a roaring fire that sat on the wall they just came through and the mantle held several expensive figurines and pottery. The fireplace and sitting area sat to the left of the door as they walked in. The table closest to them was placed against the back of the black leather sofa. It held several more figurines and what Hermione speculated was a Ming vase. With the black leather sofa was a loveseat facing the fire and a large chair facing the sofa. A round glass and gold coffee table sat in the middle of the seating area. Draco sat down in his overstuffed chair.

"Please take a seat, make yourself comfortable." Draco said. The three girls sat down on the black leather couch while Pansy and Blaise sat down on the loveseat. Theodore disappeared into a door along the wall behind them. Hermione turned to look at Draco.

"We can arrange a meeting for you with Harry for you to change sides. It would have to also include Dumbledore and they may ask you a lot of questions, may ask you to drink veritaserum." Hermione stated. Draco nodded in agreement.

"That's fine. I might need more than your normal dose, I have built up a tolerance to the stuff but it can be accomplished. When will the meeting be?" Draco replied. Hermione shifted in her seat to face more towards Draco.

"At the earliest, the meeting could be tomorrow evening or the next few days at the latest." Hermione said. Theodore came back with a tray and several glasses. He offered the glasses first to the three girls who thanked him before moving to serve the Slytherins.

"You are absolutely sure you want to join our side of the war?" Ginny asked softly. Draco chuckled darkly and leaned forward to look at the redhead.

"I'm offering my services as a spy. I don't plan on being anyone's bitch let alone that deranged half-breed. Also I'm offering a few perks that no one else could quite offer Potter when it comes to having an upper hand in this war." He replied easily and smirked knowing exactly what cards he could offer. Ginny nodded.

"Maybe opening up relations with Hermione would be beneficial as well. You could sit with the Gryffindors for breakfast. Hermione could sit with you for dinner." Luna offered. Both Gryffindors turned to look at the sole Ravenclaw. She smiled at them. Hermione sighed rubbing her temples.

"It's not a bad idea. It would offer a chance for Harry to talk to you and show your willingness to change. It would also save your reputation if we say it is something Dumbledore and I decided to do to help promote relations between houses. Thus protecting your spy status and make the other side appear like you are gathering information." Hermione said with a sigh.

"I will gladly sit with you, Hermione to have breakfast. If for whatever reason your friends decide that I'm a threat, I will leave though." Draco replied. Ginny jumped up and grinned as an idea hit her.

"Oh my god, I have the best idea. The whole plan is to get Harry to notice Draco differently right?" Ginny said and everyone nodded slowly not sure where her thought process was going. "Well, then why can't we make Harry notice Draco differently? I mean sure having him sit at the Gryffindor table is a great step and same with the meeting but why can't we give Harry something to enjoy visually?" Pansy squealed and grabbed hold of Ginny's hands forcing the redhead to bounce up and down with her in excitement.

"We can make Draco look like super hot." Pansy squealed again. Draco placed a finger in his ear in an attempt to find out if he still had an eardrum.

"Sorry to disappoint you ladies but I always look hot." Draco said. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "I said I was changing sides, I didn't say I was going to stop being any less arrogant when it serves me." Luna and Theodore chuckled a bit at that. Blaise stood up and looked Draco up and down.

"Draco has a point, he always looks hot. Are you suggesting though making it more obvious?" Blaise asked turning to Pansy and Ginny. Ginny nodded and turned to Pansy for help.

"I think if we make it obvious with what Draco wears, anyone would notice. I mean if we show off his assets physically it might catch Harry's interest." Ginny replied. Hermione sighed and everyone's attention turned to her.

"Am I the only one who has thought of the possibility that Harry doesn't realize that he is interested in guys? So that dressing Draco in something isn't going to make him notice him anymore?" Hermione asked looking to the two other girls.

"Harry's mentioned to me once about gender not mattering when it comes to love." Luna offered. Draco shrugged and leaned back into the chair.

"Only way, we are going to find out is if we try it out." Pansy said, grabbing Ginny and leading her towards Draco's room. Draco stood following after the two girls and sat on his large four poster bed. Pansy threw open the double doors to Draco's closet. Ginny's eyes widened at the rows of clothing, both muggle apparel and wizard robes.

"I happen to like muggle clothing. Father would kill me if he found out." Draco stated, watching as Hermione and Luna came in to help give Ginny and Pansy a hand with picking out clothing. Blaise sat down beside Draco. He raised an eyebrow at his dark-skinned friend. "Not going to help them?" He laughed.

"I will give my opinion when need be." Blaise replied. The four girls were muttering back and forth between themselves.

"No, Draco can't wear red. I mean sure he'll be sitting with Gryffindors but that would suggest too much like changing sides. Green wouldn't work either." Pansy said pointedly. Hermione rubbed her temples again. Working with Slytherins was not something she ever thought she would be doing, let alone doing it to help Draco Malfoy get Harry Potter to fall for him. She was going to have to pay for some serious therapy after this year.

"Black." Hermione said pointing to a pair of jeans. Ginny grabbed the pair that she had indicated: a pair of black skin tight jeans.

"It will show off Draco's ass. Good idea." Blaise called over to them. Draco turned to him with a look. "I gave my opinion when it was needed." Draco threw his hands up in the air, giving up on even trying having any say. The four girls turned to the shirts to go with the black jeans.

"So we agreed on no red or green, also no blue or yellow either." Ginny stated her hands running over the dress shirts. "That doesn't leave us with many options you know." Hermione agreed. Luna reached out pulling down a dress shirt, a little more casual looking then some of the rest.

"Dark purple." The girls all chorused in agreement. Draco nodded; the girls didn't have bad taste in clothing. Pansy grabbed a silver chain to hang down from his waist and a black belt. Luna picked up a pair of black shoes to finish off the outfit. The girls offered up their selected outfit to Draco who took all the pieces.

"I still feel like something is missing." Ginny said looking back at the closet. Pansy nodded in agreement. Draco sighed; running fingers through his hair. Hermione frowned as she noticed something.

"You have your ear pierced." Hermione stated. Draco touched the lobe thoughtfully. Pansy grinned.

"Yeah so? I haven't had time to put a stud in since we came back to school. I can't wear one when I'm at home. I have to use magic just to cover up the fact it is pierced." Draco replied with annoyance tingeing his voice. He was not happy with his father not liking certain things. Draco's like of muggle clothing was something he had to keep hidden due to his father and his pureblooded ways. He was rather glad about this whole going against everything he had been breed for.

"Wear one tomorrow." Pansy said. Draco nodded in obedience. Hermione walked forward staring down at the blond Slytherin. He looked up at her trying to decide what she really wanted.

"Show up late, make an entrance." She suggested with a slight smile before glancing at the clock on the mantel and sighing. She turned to everyone else. "Curfew is in half an hour so we better get back to our dorms. All of you." She put her hands on her hips looking very motherly. Draco smirked a little at her as he walked his guests out saying goodbye and thank you.

Alone at last, Draco flopped down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was going to have to keep waiting just a little longer. He glanced at the pile of tomorrow's outfit. He hoped that Harry would like it as much as the girls and Blaise did. He felt a little nervous at the thought. He rubbed at his shoulder remembering the mark that still stood there. He didn't know what Harry had done with his bite but the mark was still there. It was one detail that he hadn't told anyone. He didn't want them to know; it was the only part he still had of Harry and he didn't want to share it. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day. How was he supposed to make an entrance so Harry would notice him and still be subtle about everything? He hoped Hermione, Ginny and Luna would come up with more plans for him to get to know Harry and get closer to him. At least tomorrow was figured out. He glanced once again at the clothing. '_This better work.'_

**To Be Continued…**

Please let me know what you think. I will try to update this soon. I'm going to be working back and forth between it and A Glimpse of Heaven so hopefully they'll both get done in the long run. Anyway please review.


	7. Teenage Dream

A/N: I was a cruel writer and said I wasn't continuing this story three years ago and thus to make up for it I'm updating it twice very quickly. I hope this will appease all of you and please forgive me and the huge mistake I made in saying I wasn't going to continue writing this. Please enjoy this next chapter.

Warnings: Slash/yaoi, swearing, and whatever else shows up as I write.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I also don't own the idea behind Teenage Dream, it's all Katy Perry's (which this chapter is titled after).

_Chapter Seven_

_Teenage Dream_

Draco stood nervously at the top of the stairs. Pansy left him alone in his room a half an hour ago and he had left it minutes later. She had taken his book bag and black robes that they were supposed to wear throughout the day, although it wasn't specifically stated. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He could hear the noise in the Great Hall was at its maximum peak as the entire school had started breakfast ten minutes ago. He picked his way down the stairs only causing the noise level to become more and more real. He couldn't believe he was about to have breakfast with a bunch of Gryffindors and Harry Potter. He took a deep breath and moved towards the door.

Harry looked at Hermione who had saved a seat in between her and Ginny. It seemed strange as all their friends were there already. Ron had already started eating while the girls slowly put what they wanted on their plates. He looked down to see his own plate was still empty. He sighed. Seamus let a long whistle out as he looked down towards the open doors of the Great Hall. Harry's eyes travelled that way on their own accord. There stood none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Damn! He is sex on legs." Seamus said. Harry silent agreed with him. Draco Malfoy was trying to impress someone that was sure. His blond hair was hanging into his eyes causing him to look mysterious. His black skinny jeans hugged his hips tightly and the dark purple shirt he wore just seemed to move with his graceful movements. Harry knew his rival was good looking but Draco didn't usually flaunt it out for everyone to see. He was subtle about it usually but he didn't mind the blond showing his assets off.

"Sex on legs? He's a damn god, Seamus." Dean stated. Harry chuckled at that. The two boys might have been together romantically but they knew a hot guy when they saw one. They had said numerous times that if Harry just changed what he wore, he'd be a god.

Draco inhaled slowly letting his eyes scan the room. He was glad to see the Slytherin table and Gryffindor table were back to back in the middle of the room. It made it easier for it to appear like he was looking for his friends when he was actually looking for Ginny with her red hair. He slowly made his way down the aisle between the two tables. Several wolf whistles met his ears as he walked by, he ignored them. They weren't worth his time. He stopped to the side of Hermione.

"Good morning, Granger." Draco said, keeping the nervousness out of his voice. Hermione looked up at him giving him a tiny smile that he knew was reassuring in nature.

"Good morning, Malfoy. I see you're late for breakfast, does that mean I get to be late for dinner tonight?" She asked. Silence was rolling out from the two interacting. Everyone was waiting for the niceties to break and a fight to break out. Draco smirked a little.

"If that is the case, I would wait for you before I started eating." Draco said moving to the other side of her and sitting down in the empty spot between her and Ginny, right across from Harry.

"Oi, what are you doing, Malfoy?" Ron asked in outrage beside Harry. Seamus hit Ron around Harry. Harry sighed propping a head on his hand as the two hit each other back and forth. It appeared with age, the boys in the group had become more and more violent, trying to blow off steam more often. He simply ignored it most of the time. He stared at Draco who was watching the exchange.

"Don't mind the barbarians. Seamus plans to revere you as a sex god and Ron believes you are Satan. Ron does have one point though, why are you sitting with us, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a slight annoyed tone to his voice due to the two immature boys. Draco blushed at the one statement coming from Harry's mouth.

"It was Granger's idea. She proposed to Dumbledore about building relations between the houses so I am having breakfast with the Gryffindors, we will have lunch with the Ravenclaws and dinner with the Slytherins." Draco replied slowly as he grabbed the toast. He wondered briefly what Harry thought, was he Satan or a sex god?

"Hermione, how could you?" Ron cried.

"Thank you, Hermione!" Seamus and Dean cried together. Harry rubbed at his temples turning to the couple to his right. He raised an eyebrow at them and they grinned back at him. Horny teenage boys. "Oh, come on, Harry." Seamus was elbowing him. Harry ignored him grabbing his own toast. He sighed looking the table before Malfoy presented him with the strawberry jam. He nodded taking it and handing Malfoy the peanut butter in exchange.

"Okay, am I the only one that thought that was weird?" Ron asked slowly. Hermione nodded slowly herself. She didn't realize how much Draco knew about Harry and she wanted to know how Harry knew what Draco had wanted.

"Malfoy's my rival, it's not weird." Harry replied. He shrugged his shoulders. Ginny smiled, the two of them were getting along better than she thought they would. She wondered if it would last for long though.

"Uh yeah it is, mate. He handed you the jam without you asking for it." Ron stated. Draco sighed. His friends would completely understand why he would know such a thing. It appeared the youngest male Weasley wouldn't have thought like that.

"Not just any jam, Weasley, strawberry jam and only strawberry jam. Eggs have to be over-easy, bacon must be crispy, fresh berries on top of waffles with whipped cream and pancakes have to be light and fluffy with butter and hot maple syrup." Draco said causing several eyes to turn on him. Harry laughed.

"Toast can't be burnt with peanut butter except if you are having eggs then they have to have some sort of jam, sausages not bacon, eggs are only eaten on the weekend, French toast is avoided at all cost and you'd prefer sweet crepes over pancakes." Harry stated crossing his arms. Ginny stared back and forth between the two and smiled. They knew so much about each other and she had no clue how but it was exciting. She would have to tell Luna and Pansy later.

"I don't get it. How do you know all of that?" Ron asked looking at Harry like he was a very different person he was used to seeing. Harry turned to Draco.

"Know thy enemy." Draco said.

"I was thinking keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer." Harry replied before turning to look at Ron. "It appears Malfoy and I have been keeping mental records over the years of each other. It's best to know your enemy so you can think a step ahead of him. You watch and learn." He shrugged before biting into his toast.

"But you know what he likes for breakfast, what is that going to do?" Ron grumbled. Draco laughed and smirked at the redhead.

"Wouldn't it be easier to slip a potion into Potter's meal then say forcing it down his throat? I didn't do that though. It's just always an option." Draco stated. Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione just stared at the two of them. She couldn't believe that Harry had actually taken so much information in about Draco. It didn't make sense, had Harry been watching everyone for years, taking in everything they did and internalized it for later use? Had Draco been watching all of them enough to be able to know what they would or wouldn't do? Did it mean he could seamlessly sit down at the table and start a conversation with any of them?

The two rivals became quiet as they ate their breakfast. Harry watched Draco through his eyelashes trying to decide why the blond would agree with Hermione to do this. The post flew in over head and Hedwig landed on his shoulder dropping a letter in his lap. He sighed unfolding it. In Dumbledore's beautiful green script it read: _Room__of__Requirement__8:00pm.__Come__alone._ Harry sighed, first day of classes and he'd be dealing with Order business already. Another owl had landed on Draco's shoulder to hand him a letter. He glanced at Hermione and nodded in thanks. It suddenly hit Harry, the blond wanted something.

"You want something, don't you, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Ginny and Hermione's eyes widened slowly. Did Harry know or remember what had happened?

"Why do you say that, Potter?" Draco countered. It seemed Harry's group of friends didn't give him enough credit when it came to thinking things through. He smiled a little at Harry waiting to see what he would come up with.

"It's the only reason you would agree to sitting with Gryffindors. Why don't you just ask for your information?" Harry replied, suddenly his demeanour had changed and Draco felt it meant he would soon have to leave. He was more cold and distant. Draco was already starting to miss the easy way they were talking and interacting before.

"And if I don't want anything?" Draco asked.

"Just tell me." Harry argued. Draco leaned forward to stare into emerald green eyes. His own eyes swirled in liquid silver pools.

"You've never given me a reason to." Draco replied. Harry's eyes widened. '_Of__course,__you__'__ve__never__given__me__a__reason__to__want__to__either.__Draco__said__before__running__a__hand__through__his__own__hair.__'_ Harry blinked a few times. It didn't make sense, when had Malfoy said that to him?

"You've said that before." Harry stated. This time, Draco's eyes widened slightly and he inhaled slowly. He didn't feel like lying to Harry but he knew if he did remember something that the boy-who-lived would eventually confront him about it. This was just a little phrase that had triggered the memory. How much of the memory he wasn't sure.

"No I haven't." Draco said. He stood slowly and went to leave when he felt a hand reach out and grab his wrist from across the table. He stared into emerald eyes before he was handed the piece of paper he had received by owl earlier.

"We will continue this conversation later, Malfoy." Harry replied evenly. Draco nodded curtly before walking away. Harry sat back down. His scar hadn't seared when he touched Malfoy, could it be that he wasn't marked? He stared at the empty space where the blond had been. He had received a note the same as Harry had. Was it Malfoy who he was meeting with Dumbledore tonight? Why? He stared the way Malfoy walked as his hips swung just a little in a seductive circle before he disappeared completely out of the Great Hall.

"I'm going to be having some serious wet teenage dreams for weeks. I mean his arse is hot. I would love to tap that." Seamus said beside Harry's ear. Harry turned to glare at Seamus; he didn't quite like the idea of Seamus wanting to have sex with Malfoy. The Irish boy smiled a little at Harry.

"You'll never be able to." Lavender Brown said from a few people down. All eyes turned towards her in curiosity.

"Why?" Harry asked, surprising himself and everyone else. Lavender leaned in conspiratorially and motioned for the others to do the same. They all did as she asked. She smiled a little as they did so.

"Rumour has it: Malfoy's off limits this year."

**To****Be****Continued****…**

Again I'm sorry for saying I wasn't going to continue this. It will be continued and finished! I will update again soon (I didn't expect to update it this quickly though from yesterday but I hope that will encourage you all to know I'm not going anywhere this time). Please review!


	8. A Bond of Blood

A/N: As it is December 8th and this is the 8th chapter so I'm giving you a present to you on my birthday. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: slash eventually, a little bit of blood in this chapter

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me except the plot.

_Chapter Eight_

_A Bond of Blood_

Harry stared at the fire in the Gryffindor common room. The noise level was loud. People were still talking about Malfoy's entrance from this morning and Hermione's time at dinner with the Slytherins. Blaise Zabini had kissed her hand in greeting and with a sweeping bow. Ron had wanted to jump across the table and kill him. Harry hoped it would hurry Ron into asking Hermione out. Still he couldn't help wonder what Lavender had meant by Malfoy being off limits this year. Seeing as right after, the schedules had been handed to them and the conversation had changed abruptly to what everyone was taking. He was curious to say the least. He had heard rumours about Malfoy's reputation. It seemed the blond took some liberties when away from daddy dearest. Rumour had it he had done half the school's population. Harry knew better. Keeping tabs on your enemy had its benefits. Malfoy had maybe slept with three girls, dated about ten girls, flirted with many more and had fooled around with one or two guys. It was the dating and flirting that had earned him his reputation. So if Malfoy was off limits, who was he off limits to and why? Harry glanced up at the clock and sighed. It was time to leave for his meeting with Dumbledore. He stood hearing a few bones crack and pop. Ron looked up at him from his attempt at reading.

"Where you going, mate?" Ron asked. Harry had hoped to get away without anyone noticing but it wouldn't be so easy. The red-head had attached himself to Harry's hip after he found him with a hang over after Harry had gone down to Hogsmeade and drank by himself. Harry couldn't remember how he got back up to the castle as everything was fuzzy but he remembered distinctively feeling like he was in love as he had that warm and fuzzy feeling within his chest, he felt so at peace with the world for the first time in a long time and he felt all happy on the inside when he woke up, an after effect of the alcohol he guessed; that was until the headache made itself known.

"I have a meeting, Ron. I'll still be in the castle, don't worry." Harry replied softly. He could hear the retorts coming up when Hermione came to the rescue. The boy-who-lived quickly slipped away. He carefully navigated the halls, avoiding students as easily as one of the ghosts that populated the school. He stopped short and looked at the wall to his left. A door that wasn't there a moment ago had appeared. He reached forward grabbing the handle and opening the door to find a table with three chairs situated in front of a glowing fireplace. One of the chairs was completely white and had an occupant in vivid purple robes. The man turned to him smiling over half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, Harry. How would you like a spot of tea while we wait for our guest to arrive?" Albus Dumbledore said as a teapot and cups appeared on the table. Harry stepped forward and sat down in the red chair with his back to the fireplace. He didn't want to ask who their guest was as he knew the man wouldn't answer him.

Draco stood nervously in front of the door of the Room of Requirement. He exhaled slowly and steeled his nerves. If he was going to get through this meeting, he needed to set aside his natural Slytherin nature and simply be brave. _'__Oh __god, __I__'__m __going __to __turn __into __a __Gryffindor __if __I __keep __thinking __this __way. __What __has __that __damn __boy __done __to __me?__'_ Draco thought before grabbing the handle and pulling the door open. He realized immediately despite being early for the meeting, he was the last to arrive. He saw Harry's eyes take in his appearance; Ginny and Pansy had picked out the more casual but appealing outfit this evening of a white dress shirt and dark wash blue jeans under his Hogwarts robes. Dumbledore sat in a white chair while Harry sat in a red chair, leaving a green wing-back chair for him. He sat down silently.

"Tea, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Draco, sir and yes, please." He replied. Dumbledore smiled as he poured Draco the cup of tea. His hands immediately forgetting the years of manners, grabbed hold of the cup to steady his hands and keep them from fidgeting.

"So Draco, what can Harry and I do for you? Miss. Granger advocated for you surprisingly admirably." Dumbledore said. Harry's eyes widened. Draco realized Harry hadn't known that last detail.

"Actually, it's what I can do for you. I was hoping I could give you some much needed information throughout the next year." Draco replied.

"You want to change sides?" Harry asked surprised. Draco almost laughed that Harry hadn't realized it but it was sudden after all in his eyes, where for Draco it had always been a possibility.

"Is it really so hard to believe, Potter?" Draco cringed; he hated calling him by his last name. "You of all people should have realized it was always a possibility. I was just waiting for a reason to." Harry stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head slowly.

"I thought you'd already choose your side, Malfoy. I wasn't expecting a spy, especially you as one. Of course as a spy, you keep your reputation in tact, rather cunning of you." Harry replied. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I hadn't chosen my side, it was chosen for me. I simply made my decision this summer. Hell, I wouldn't even let them mark me because I wasn't planning on staying on their side. Thanks to Professor Dumbledore, I ended up having a wonderful excuse. I can't be marked and being Head Boy under his supervision at the same time. My reputation, Potter, is easily destroyed but there are more advantages of me being a spy then publically changing sides." Draco said with a smirk. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mischief. He swore the old wizard knew everything that happened in the castle meaning he knew what had happened last year; that was a disturbing thought. Harry looked at Draco's arms. He sighed, carefully rolling the sleeves up on both his robes and white shirt to reveal milky white skin unblemished.

"So this isn't just some elaborate scheme to get information on the other side?" Harry asked. Draco was ready for this question. He went into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a pocket knife.

"I'll pledge my allegiance and loyalty to you with a blood bond." Draco replied. Harry raised an eyebrow. "A blood bond, Potter, is the strongest bond you will find in the wizarding world. It's ancient magic." Harry turned to Dumbledore for confirmation.

"It's very ancient magic; it used to be exploited by pureblood families. It binds the two members who make the blood pact together through their blood. If Draco does this, Harry, you would know if he's being loyal to you or not; for as soon as he wasn't the mark on your hand would flare to life and burn painfully." Dumbledore stated staring at the knife. "This bond is unbreakable and will last for life. I do not suggest you make this agreement, Harry." Harry stared at Draco for a long time. If the blond was willing to risk a bond for life then shouldn't he risk it too? The blond's loyalty would be more than beneficial along with the information they would receive. The blond was risking so much in proving his loyalty. Harry grabbed the knife standing and sliced it into his hand offering the blade back to Draco, who quickly sliced into his own hand while standing. Draco grabbed hold of Harry's hand in a hard handshake.

"To you, Harry Potter, I pledge my allegiance and loyalty." Draco said and he gasped as he felt the magic grab hold. The air around them started blowing violently. A light started forming around their hands and grew rapidly into a blinding light. It sounded like an explosion went off and Draco as well as Harry were forced unceremoniously back into their seats. Draco blinked rapidly and glanced to see the table had been cleared of its contents. He turned to look at Dumbledore only to find the man and his chair had been forced across the room and against the wall several feet behind him.

"That was very dangerous and reckless of you boys." Dumbledore grumbled. "Especially you, Draco." Draco simply nodded as the elder wizard moved his chair back to the table.

"I will start building ranks within the Slytherins as soon as I get a chance to meet the first years." Draco said to Harry. He gave a questioning look to the blond. "Come now, Potter. You really think I don't come with more benefits than just as a spy. I'm the Slytherin Prince; give me more credit than that."

"Slytherin Prince, I always thought that was a joke." Harry replied. Draco smirked at him and glanced at Dumbledore.

"It's a real position with more power than even the head of the house has ninety percent of the time. As soon as I meet the first year's tomorrow evening, I will start accessing the neutral parties and recruit them. With me and through me, you have the allegiance of Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott already." Draco stated slowly.

"Through you? So I only have their allegiance as long as I have yours." Harry said crossing his arms. Draco held up his hand to show the still open wound on his hand.

"I have my reasons for staying loyal to you without the blood bond, Potter. They will not stray in their allegiance to me. You are gaining valuable resources through me. Use me well, Potter, use me well."

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 9 is done and Chapter 10 is almost done. It seems I have a lot of ideas for this right now. Anyway, please let me know what you think, please review.


	9. Silence of the Mind, Noise of the Soul

A/N: Thank you all those who review and of course for all those who read. Also thank you for the favourites, I do hope this story lives up to everyone's expectations. Here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. I'm a student with a pile of loans, do I look like I could own the idea? I just own this plot idea!

_Chapter Nine_

_Silence of the Mind, Noise of the Soul_

Harry sat in the sunken in common room of the Potter quarters. He stared at the ceiling with its spirals and swirls. His mind was focused on the meeting he had finished only shortly ago with Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy. He had gained Malfoy of all people as a spy and a recruiter. _'__Use__me__well,__Potter,__use__me__well_.' The blond had said it to him. There were so many questions he had for the blond and perhaps then figuring out how he could use the blond for the cause. The silence of the room was welcoming at this point; he needed to figure this all out in his head. He raised his hand again. He had made a blood bond with Malfoy or was it Draco now? They were on the same side; did that make the possibility of them becoming friends? Did he want to be friends with him? If breakfast was any indication then they both already knew at least observable things about each other, rumours would base other things but rumours weren't facts. It also indicated they could get along so yes a friendship with the blond sounded like a nice idea. It would be hard as any friendship they fostered would have to be entirely behind the majority of the school's back so as to not jeopardize the advantage of his spy status. He sighed, he was considering becoming friends with Draco Malfoy of all people, the person who he had been a rival with for six years, if things hadn't changed this year it'd have been seven.

Harry shifted so as to lay facing the other couch. Draco mentioned his reasons for becoming a Death Eater had changed, well not in that way but more as in his reasons for changing sides had changed. What were they? He would never know for the time being and thinking about it wasn't going to help either. It'd appear he'd have to contact Draco through Hermione for the time being until he figured out a way to do so easier. Something occurred to Harry; perhaps there was another use to Draco then just recruiting and spying, something that Harry needed help with.

Draco rubbed his temples. He had three angry Slytherins surrounding him and one Gryffindor sitting quietly on the couch watching the whole thing. His cheek stung from the slap he had received from Pansy for being as reckless as a Gryffindor; her words not his.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do, Draco, this one tops the cake for you. You are now bonded to Potter for life, LIFE!" Theodore scolded. Draco rubbed the bandaged hand absentmindedly.

"It's one-sided, Draco. Do have any idea what that could potentially mean? Mix in your feelings for Harry and we are spelling disaster." Pansy stated angrily. Draco turned to Blaise waiting for his say in the matter.

"Pansy and Theo have a point. Your feelings for Harry make this a complicated bond. As your loyalty is not the normal kind, meaning if he becomes romantically involved with someone else and you are forced to move on, there is the potential it'd be like you are betraying him constantly, meaning his hand will burn constantly. It's also one-sided agreement, meaning he doesn't have to be loyal to you at all." Blaise said he was for once the gentle voice among the chaos.

"I can not believe you were stupid enough to do this, Draco. I am so mad at you, I could kill you." Pansy said huffing.

"You are so focused on the act you are not focusing on the reaction." Hermione said softly. It seemed to float through the air and dissipate the anger of the three Slytherins. They turned to her in curiosity.

"What does the reaction have anything to do with this?" Theodore asked crossing his arms stubbornly. Hermione sighed as she stood up and moved to stand in between the Slytherins facing Draco.

"It was powerful. Most blood bonds have a small light not an explosion of magic and light. A reaction that powerful would suggest that Draco and Harry's blood was already connected in a different way. Their lives are interconnected closely and thus share some sort of fate. What kind of fate? No one could know for certain but with something that powerful to happen when their bloods mixed, it has to be big. Either way, it's the reaction that's important not the act." Hermione stated. Draco looked at her in surprise. He hadn't thought of any of that.

"Is it possible that their lives are so interconnected because they are soul mates?" Pansy asked slowly as if trying to process everything. Draco's head whipped around to look at the brown-haired girl. She couldn't be serious, could she? He was the heir to the Malfoy estates, the Slytherin Prince, and Head Boy while Harry was the boy-who-lived, saviour of the wizarding world and the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Sure, he was in love with said Golden Boy and was hoping that Harry would fall for the Slytherin Prince but soul mates?

"It's possible, Pansy but I can't say for certain." Hermione replied. Draco leaned his head back on the chair. He needed some time to collect his thoughts and that was not going to happen with four people talking about his blood bond, his future and his potential love life. Later on, he would have to thank Hermione as the Gryffindor had ushered the rest out the door with her behind them.

If they were soul mates then their fates were connected, their souls were connected. He wasn't even friends with Harry yet and he was contemplating fate and soul mates. What was he going to do? Just because he had become Harry's spy, didn't necessarily mean that Harry would want to be friends with him, nor did it mean he would ever get the chance he wanted with the raven-haired teen either. Hr rubbed at his hand again staring at the white gauze Hermione had wrapped around it. He had won over the sceptical and shrewd Hermione Granger; she was treating him with just as much care she did Harry and Ron except not over the top yet. Given time she would, he believed. He sighed; if he could win over Hermione then couldn't he win over Harry completely? It'd be nice to be able to spend time with Harry soon; hopefully the girls came up with yet another idea soon.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Perverts, Potter and the Prince

A/N: I've been meaning to give this chapter to you all for months as it's been written since December. I'm currently knee-deep in my final assignments for the semester and staring straight ahead into exams in April. So nothing will likely be updated again until after my exams. Hopefully this will tie you all over until then. Also **THANK YOU** all for the reviews, and the favourites!

Warnings: Whatever they have been since the beginning.

Disclaimer: Not mine; never will be mine and the day they are mine will mean someone else is writing fanfiction about my characters (one can wish and hope right?). Therefore please don't sue!

_Chapter Ten_

_Perverts, Potter and the Prince_

Draco sat silently at the Slytherin table the next day. He stared down at his empty plate. He felt a presence looming over him and he turned to see a Gryffindor crest. He sighed allowing many to think it was because he didn't want to have to deal with the Head Girl but it was mostly because he knew he must have forgotten something.

"Yes, Granger?" He asked not bothering to turn around. He could almost tell she had placed her hands on her hips. Sighing again, he turned around, pulling his feet out from under the table, spinning around on the bench. He looked up at the girl noting he was right about the hands on her hips.

"It's lunchtime. I thought we had a deal." Hermione said. He could see she figured this not sitting with the Gryffindors for lunch had to do with his meeting with Harry last night and that he didn't want to see him but that was not it at all.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten." Draco replied, grabbing his book bag and standing to move to the table behind him. Hermione sighed as she sat down once again beside Ron. Draco was surprised when he was placed to sit beside Harry. Harry nodded to him in greeting. His own hands were wearing fingerless gloves instead of the white bandage around Draco's hand. Draco smirked; he was trying to hide the cut down his right palm.

"Malfoy, why aren't you all decked out like yesterday?" Seamus asked. Draco looked down at his lap, remembering he had thought about it for several minutes before just grabbing a black t-shirt and loose fitting black jeans.

"Would you rather I come to your table tomorrow in leather pants and a mesh shirt, Finnigan?" Draco asked. Several people chocked on food and Harry coughed because he almost had pumpkin juice come out of his nose. Seamus was staring at him with wide eyes and a happy smile on his face.

"Would you?" Seamus asked. Dean nodded his approval of the idea.

"Seamus!" Chorused several voices. Draco smirked leaning forward to stare at the sandy-haired teen and dark-skinned young man beside him.

"And what would you do to me if I did?" Draco asked. Harry smacked his forehead and turned to the blond.

"Please don't encourage them. They are horny enough as it is." Harry stated. Ron snorted and eyes turned towards him.

"You don't even have to hear them going at it anymore. You've escaped. I'm still stuck in that damn room. The worst part is when you go in during the day and they're at it." Ron grumbled glaring daggers at the two boys who grinned wickedly at him.

"Maybe next time you'll find us playing with Malfoy, perhaps we can tie him to the bed." Seamus said.

"I bet he's a screamer." Dean suggested.

"He's a scratcher." Harry said and all eyes turned on him. Draco's eyes widened as he stared at Harry. He probably had left marks on Harry but those would have been long gone; but hadn't his own bite mark from Harry stayed. Hopefully it was just rumours that Harry was going by and not his own memory.

"And you're a biter." Draco replied crossing his arms over his chest trying to protect himself somewhat. Dean and Seamus looked at the two of them.

"Oh god, Harry, did you shag Malfoy before we got the chance to? That's not fair Harry. You wouldn't play with us yet you'd play with Malfoy." Seamus whined. Hermione watched Harry and Draco cautiously. Did Harry remember something about his night with Draco or was it simply something he'd heard or observed like yesterday's peanut butter and jam incident? Harry stared at Seamus and Dean.

"And what if I did?" Harry asked causing Ron to spit out his pumpkin juice across the table, Hermione to stare wide-eyed at Harry and Draco to smirk. Draco couldn't believe he was hearing this. Harry was either playing the biggest prank of a lifetime with Seamus and Dean or he remembered something. Did it mean Harry wasn't turned off by the idea of sleeping with him?

"Then you'd be bottom." Draco stated. Seamus and Dean seemed interested in this way too much. Harry turned to Draco and raised an eyebrow in question. He leaned in close to Draco's ear.

"You and I both know that we'd end up fighting rather than doing anything." Harry whispered hotly in Draco's ear. He shivered involuntarily. He had missed Harry being that close to him and he wanted to cry at the same time because if Harry thought that then nothing would happen between them.

"Alright, joke's over, Potter." Draco said out loud turning to the rest of the table. "Glad you all enjoyed the show. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going." He stood abruptly and grabbed his bag rushing out of the Great Hall. Hermione turned to Harry with a glare.

"What did you say to him?" Hermione demanded. Harry looked at her.

"That we'd end up fighting rather than doing anything. We are rivals, Hermione. We were just joking with you guys." Harry replied, going back to eating. Ginny stood and grabbed Luna from the Ravenclaw table as she passed. Hermione sighed; the two girls could get away with getting up and going somewhere, where if she'd chased after Draco, there would have been questions.

"I am trying Harry to help relations between the houses, not destroy them. Next time, if there is a next time, I suggest you all behave yourselves." Hermione said sternly.

Draco didn't care where he went as long as he got out of the Great Hall. He needed to get as far away from Harry as possible. He felt like his heart was breaking in his chest and he held tightly onto his bag to keep him grounded in reality. He wouldn't cry, not now, not until he knew for certain he was alone. He found himself at the top of the astrology tower, just sitting there crying. He heard gentle footsteps after a while and he wiped at his tears angrily.

"Draco?" Luna called softly. She gave a sad smile seeing the blond sitting on the ground staring out. She walked over sitting down beside him. She stared out at the view from the tower. She was waiting for Draco to start talking, it was better that way.

"He thinks we'll only ever fight. When you put sex into the equation, it's nothing to him. I'm nothing to him. I shouldn't have expected anything different. I was stupid for trying to look for anything else with him." Draco whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks quickly. Luna placed a hand on his arm and shook her head at him.

"Do you think that the reason maybe Harry would think you would only ever fight is because he doesn't know what you two would be like as friends or lovers? Based on your past experiences with each other, all you've ever done is fight and even though you had your meeting last night, it's the first time he knew you or saw you as an ally rather than an enemy." Luna replied leaning back on her hands. Draco turned to look at her.

"I can't hope for that, Luna. I can't hope for anything." he murmured.

"Until Harry's encounter with you at the end of last year, he was spiralling, Draco. He was getting worse and worse. He was depressed all the time. He blamed himself for everyone's deaths. He thought it was better if he was dead. Then the day after his hang over, we all remember it was like the old Harry was somewhat back. He was creating plans for next year, he was planning to join the Order and do some missions with them when they let him. It was like the spark inside him to keep going had a purpose to do so without knowing exactly what it was. You created that spark, Draco. Harry will never be able to deny that. Eventually, Harry will see you Draco. You are his soul mate, you are his dragon." Luna stated. Draco's head whipped around to stare at her.

"He told me that night just as he was falling into sleep that he was sorry, he called me dragon, said that he hoped he was able to change my mind about changing sides and that perhaps we would be together at another time; that maybe love would find a way. He changed my mind and I fell in love with him so do you think he meant what he said?" Draco asked a slight hope rising in his chest. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Harry doesn't say something usually unless he means it." she said with a smile to the blond Slytherin. Draco sighed, running fingers through his hair. He laid back on the ground not caring about dirty clothing. He glanced at the platinum blond beside him. The thought that they could almost pass as siblings passed through his head.

"Be truthful, Luna, do I have a chance with Harry?" he asked quietly, not wanting to betray anything. He didn't want to sound hopeful. Luna turned to stare at him with the dreamy look in her eyes she often had for several long moments.

"There is no one better suited for him than you. He already loves you, he just doesn't know it yet." she replied softly, lying down beside him to stare at the ceiling of the astronomy tower. They lapsed into silence for a long time and he found he liked the girl's company. He would have to remember that and perhaps spend time with her when he wasn't upset.

"Thanks, Luna." he said.

Harry looked down at his hand, it ached not burned. Hadn't Dumbledore said it'd burn if Draco wasn't loyal to him? So what did it mean if his hand was aching? He stared for a long moment at his parchment; he was supposed to be taking notes. He gave up focusing on his notes, when his hand ached; it made him wonder about what he'd said to Draco. Hadn't he thought last night about a friendship with Draco? Then he suggests to the blond that they would never actually get along. God he was an idiot. He glanced at Professor Flitwick who was talking about a charm of some sort. He glanced at Hermione and then at Ron. Getting up and leaving was pressing on his mind. He needed to apologize to the blond if he could find him, seeing as he wasn't in Charms. He didn't care what anyone thought; he packed his bag and walked out of the classroom.

Harry sighed; it was a stupid move, he didn't even know where the blond was. He glanced down at his gloved hand again. If he was connected to Draco then shouldn't he be able to track him down through their blood bond? When he felt a slight tug on his hand like someone had grabbed it to pull him along behind them; he followed. He didn't run into students or teachers and soon found himself at the bottom of the astrology tower. He slowly ascended the staircase wondering if he was wrong and he was going insane. He stopped before going any further as he could see Draco but he wasn't truly visible.

"You know, Potter, I didn't expect you to learn the benefits of being connected to someone through their blood so soon. If you are planning to tell me to get to Flitwick's class, I'd rather not." His voice carried over the top of the tower. Harry walked over slowly and stood over the blond who was lying back with his eyes closed. Silver pools opened up to see emerald jewels staring back.

"I walked out of Flitwick's class to come find you but not to tell you to go to class." Harry replied, setting his bag down as if to make a point. Draco raised an eyebrow at that. "I'll explain why if you wouldn't mind some company. May I sit with you?" Draco blinked slowly, processing his words.

"I'd rather not sit up if that's alright with you, so perhaps you'd rather lie down." he stated, closing his eyes again. Harry sat down before lying back to stare at the ceiling of the astronomy tower.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier today. If yesterday was any indication, we can get along and I know I hurt you because well if the aching in my hand was a signal I get the message. I think if you feel I can't trust you, this whole being ally's thing isn't going to work. I don't want that." Harry said softly. A hand quickly covered his mouth. He turned to look at Draco.

"Yes I was upset, Potter. I'm trying to change the past and all you can think about is the past. We've hurt each other over and over again. Yes we can get along; we probably understand each other better than our friends do. We've never trusted each other before; this is something new for us. Suddenly, we have to pretend the past hasn't changed while trying to change it. It's constantly wearing different masks; the greatest deception in the world for a spy is the ability to change masks without a crack in between. I have to be a Death Eater, the Slytherin Prince, Head Boy, an arrogant uptight pureblood Malfoy, spy for you, and somewhere in there I need time to be me." he laughed humourlessly. Harry pulled the hand away from his mouth. He sat up turning to look down at Draco.

"They aren't masks per se; I believe all of them are facets of your personality that make up who you are. The first one is what your father wanted you to be, from what I understand Slytherin Prince has to do with the fact that you rule the house of Slytherin and knowing you it's a good thing, Head Boy suggests your good grades and striving ambitious nature, you're a pureblood Malfoy so you can be arrogant by nature but sometimes you have to try to be so, as a spy I think it's just part of who you are, there's always been a part of you rebelling against what you're father wanted you to be, perhaps this was how things were always meant to be." Draco stared wide-eyed at Harry. He quickly turned away not wanting the raven-haired teen to notice the slight blush that rose to his cheeks.

"So where does that leave us now?" he asked. Harry turned to face Draco better and smiled a little bit. Draco sighed as he sat up feeling strange lying down and sat across from Harry.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps we should start over from the beginning?" Harry suggested. Draco shook his head.

"I'm not starting over. Without all those years, we wouldn't be here now. The past is important even if there is hurt in it." he replied. He didn't want their night together to disappear for the world. He didn't want his feelings to go away either. All the hurt had lead to that moment which had lead to this moment. No he wouldn't get rid of the past; he wasn't starting over with Harry for the world.

"Then let's start here and build a brand new friendship for the future." he said. Draco tilted his head to the side thinking. A building a future with Harry in it was something that he could live with. Friendship was the best foundation and so he could live with a friendship with Harry. He smiled a little.

"Agreed." he stated. Harry smiled slowly and was glad to hear the blond agree to becoming friends. He was worried after this morning the blond would never want to be his friend.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and saviour of the wizarding world." Draco stared at the pre-offered hand. He carefully placed his hand in the outstretched hand. It was warm and he felt their bond tingle a little at the contact of shaking hands once again.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince and knight to the saviour of the wizarding world." He carefully let go. Harry laughed.

"Knight, huh? You and Ron are going to have to fight over that position then." Draco smirked and rested his hands in his lap.

"There are always four knights on a chess board in the beginning. Knights are nobility, seeing as both Weasley and I are purebloods that would stand to reason. Course he's very white knight-ish, standing protectively beside the king; if I was a chess piece I'd be the queen, after all, right now I'm playing all across the board." Harry chuckled.

"I thought you were the Slytherin Prince not the Queen." he teased. Draco stuck his tongue out at him, causing Harry to smile.

"There's never been a Slytherin Princess so there'd never be a Queen. Perhaps it'd be best if I stayed a prince and Weasley was something akin to an earl or a baron? Course then you could have the Slytherin Prince, the Red Baron, and the Clever Countess." Harry rolled his eyes. Draco shrugged as he moved to lie back down. Harry followed suit and the two of them lapped into comfortable silence.

**To Be Continued…**

Yes I know who the Red Baron is in history but I just thought I'd be funny to call Ron that (not because of the historical significance but due to his red hair). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


End file.
